


Come on, Styles.

by ThreeTears



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Cockslut Louis, I dont know how to tag :x, Louis in Panties, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Harry, dirty though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeTears/pseuds/ThreeTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once his cerulean blue eyes landed on you with a shade of sheer lust, you would do anything to satisfy the petite brunette's undying sexual appetite. But like any rule, it had to be broken.<br/>The outlaw in this case was a lanky curly-haired lad who went by the name "Harry Styles"."</p><p> </p><p>Or Louis wants Harry. Louis always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, Styles.

Louis Tomlinson's was the school's biggest slut.

 

Lou was gifted with a godly bone structure and a body to die for. Soft tummy, thick thighs and plump ass. And a mouth that could spit out the sassiest replies, but swallow just fine the right things.

 

Being the hottest ass of an all-male high school, he was bound to reign. Once his cerulean blue eyes landed on you with a shade of sheer lust, you would do anything to satisfy the petite brunette's undying sexual appetite. But like any rule, it had to be broken.  
The outlaw in this case was a lanky curly-haired lad who went by the name _"Harry Styles"_. Louis wouldn't care less about not getting into Harry's pants if the bloke wasn't 5ft10 of pure sexiness. He had a beautiful inked skin, piercing emerald eyes and lips so red it was just so sinful. Two fucking craters commonly called dimples dotted his charming smiling face. His washed out rock star look turned on Louis _so so_ much, the nights he wanked to the thought of tearing off his stupid Ramones T-shirt…and kicking out of his way his stupid leather boots. Ugh.

 

Harry was completely unresponsive to Louis' gimmicks though. And it was driving his classmate mad with need.  
Harry was unshakeable.

 

Harry did not move seats that one time Louis was getting fingered at the back of the class by some horny jock, right behind him. He did not even turn around to watch a flustered Louis wriggle in his seat and part his pink lips in soft whimpers. He didn't even flinch when one of these sounds faintly resembled the word "Haz".

Harry did not respond to the dandy hands that occasionally brushed his crotch or to the hungry stares from across the room. Nope.

 

The calm teenager never lost his temper.  
Until one day.

 

Harry arrived late to school. He had to drive by the garage before school to quickly check his Range Rover's engine. Before getting his books for bio class, he ran to the bathroom to clean an oil stain from his forearm. He barely got inside when he realized that his chill demeanor was once again being tested.  
Two guys were obnoxiously fucking in a stall and one of the two was definitely Louis _fucking_ Tomlinson. There isn't another guy in this world with such enticing moans and slutty vocabulary.

The door of the occupied stall was shaking and _"Ah"_ , _"There!”_ & _"Harder"_ were echoing on the white walls with occasional grunts. Harry stepped to the counter and stared at his serious face, holding in a deep sigh.

 

"Someone's-ugh- here," the dude pounding fervently inside the twink said. Harry thought the door was going to break and possibly Louis too.  
"Who cares? Ah! So good!" Louis answered and Harry had mixed feelings. He wanted to laugh but also claim what he never really had.  
He turned on the cold water and splashed his face before cleaning the stain.  
Louis intensified moans were getting on his nerves. Enough was enough.

He had to get some fresh air. He got out of the building and found his car in the parking lot.

* * *

The shaken lad was fetching his bio books when he heard slow footsteps coming his way from across the hall.

“What do you want, Louis?” Harry called.  
A giggle resonated in the empty hallway.  
“Nothing much, Styles.” Louis’ answered with a hoarse voice.

Harry shoved his head in his locker, faking the search of a book.  
He felt a gentle thug on the hem of his white t-shirt. “I know you were in there. I know you heard me getting fucked.”

Harry slammed his locker shut, making the smaller boy jump. He was damn tired of the constant cockteasing.

“What do you want me to say, huh? Tell me, Tomlinson.” He uttered.  
Louis took a step closer and sprawled his hands all over the younger boy’s chest.  
“Hmm. I don’t want you to say something,” he carefully placed the larger hand of Harry on his ass and met his green eyes, and whispered, “I want you to do something.”  
Lou bit his lower lip and watched Harry’s Adam apple bob and his eyes darken.

“Seems like you can’t live on a minute without something up your ass.” The taller guy said with a slight bum squeeze.  
Lou had to get on his tiptoes.  
“We both know that I only want you up my ass, Styles.” Louis murmured, followed by a peck on the other boy’s milky white neck.  
This little remark earned him to be slammed on the lockers and ravished by a fed-up Styles.  
Tongue swirling and lips bitten, nothing was spared. Louis moaned in the embrace since it had been so long that he longed for this one dude to just notice him and now his hands were under his shirt and his tongue down his throat. Harry stuck his leg between Louis’ two incredible thick thighs. Large hands were kneading his ass with such strength it was going to leave beautiful purple reminders.  
Harry’s lips were so smooth, so perfect.

“Turn around." Harry growled between two breaths. 

Louis did as he was asked, exposing his bum in tight jeans to Harry's liking. The said boy planted a kiss on the exposed nape and ground his crotch on the voluptuous behind. "You're such a slut. Fucking anyone just to get my attention, princess?" He grunted into his ear.

The lad then hammered the ass presented to him with a wild thrust, which had Louis moaning and throwing his head back. He pulled the small guy by his hair and whispered: "I'm going to teach you what's a proper fuck, you slut. " 

“Hm, are you, Harry? Right here?” Louis said, rubbing back on his crotch.

Harry hooked his thumb on the eager boy’s waistband. “Perhaps, yes.” He said as always so calmly. He pulled the pants lower, uncovering some deliciously tanned skin.

“Follow me.” Louis said and led the way to one of his many spots at school.

* * *

 

Who knew there was a small mattress in the room linked to the radio’s booth. Not Harry.

Louis pushed the object of his recurring fantasies inside of the room and locked the door. Harry stumbled and fell back first on the cushion.

 

“How do you know this place?” He asked with a smirk.

“Fucked the DJ once, kept the key.” Louis answered and straddled the curly boy. “It came in handy.”

He cupped his face and savoured his perfect cherry lips to their fullest. His stance didn’t last for long as Harry manhandled him into submission.

The curly bloke massaged the toned thighs around his waist as he ground down on the blue-eyed babe. Soft moans and keen grunts were nicely muffled in an everlasting kiss.

Harry momentarily broke the contact to throw away his shirt. Louis smiled and reached for Harry clothed cock.

“You must be still dripping cum, you little slut huh?” Harry inquired as his hand hovered over the clothed hole.

Louis emitted a moan. “I love the raw feeling of semen.” He confessed with doe eyes.

Harry pulled back. He was astounded that such an angelic beauty could say such filthy things. But somehow, it was such a damn turn on.

 

 _“_ Take off your shirt. On your knees.” He ordered.

Louis obeyed and got into his natural position. He was a born cocksucker. And Harry was a damn hung. They were meant to be.

The tall lad’s cock was flushed red, hard as a rock. It was thick, long and just perfectly curved. His balls hung heavily. It looked delicious to a connoisseur’s eye.  

Louis could only stare wide-mouthed, watery-mouthed.

He began with kitten licks on the tip, slightly teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue. He then licked it in length before taking it in his mouth. Harry groaned at the new sensation and fisted the boy’s feathery hair. Louis bobbed his head, not quite taking it in fully. His blue eyes wandered up to meet green when he hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. Louis relaxed his trained throat muscles and took the cock in until he nuzzled Harry’s musky pubic hair.

 

“Ah…damn you’re fucking good. M’gonna fuck your mouth baby, kay?” Harry said.

Louis nodded and repressed his gag reflex.

Harry pushed down the boy on his cock, and used his mouth as a fuck toy. Saliva was dribbling down his chin and he could taste the distinctive colour of precum.

Harry slowed down and pulled out from the used boy’s mouth with an obscene pop.

“On the bed, hands and knees.” He said.

 

Louis was breathless and his voice was strained.

“Just…ah fuck me already!” He begged with his hand shoved in the booze-smelling mattress. 

“Not so fast, love.” Harry cooed.

In a thug, he pulled down the moaning mess’ jeans. He wasn’t quite ready to see black lace panties. The voluminous buttocks were stretching the material into sheerness.

“Geez.” Harry caught himself slipping into admiration. It was so perfectly round and plump and ugh. He bunched the panties to the smaller boy’s ankles and exposed Louis’ fluttering hole. The pink bud was squirming and a white drop escaped & slid down to his balls.

“I thought this place would look way more used.” He teased. He left a kiss on the rim and enjoyed every bit of Louis’ protest.

Easily, Harry slid in a digit knuckles deep. The fucked boy sighed in relief.

“More, add more!” He demanded.

 Soon it was two, and before he could fathom the moment it was four. Hot cum was dripping down with every exiting digit. The already sensitive hole was twitching, mimicking the state of overstimulation. Harry judged it was time to fill this gaping hole with something more substantial.

He held his cum-covered hand in front of Louis.

“Suck it.” He said.

Louis sucked clean the fingers then crumbled down on the mattress, ass up.

“Good girl.” Harry laughed.

He aligned himself with the needy hole and slightly breached it with the tip.

“Harry, please!” Louis begged.

“My pleasure.” Harry answered as he slowly slid inside the overwhelming heat.

“Gosh you’re so tight, what the fuck?” Harry said.

Once he bottomed out, he paused to let his partner accustom to his quite huge cock.

“Ah…you can move now.” Louis murmured.

Harry trailed kisses down Lou’s while pulling back, and then he pounded back in without warning. Louis screamed and since then, Harry made it his mission to make the decibels climb with every thrust. The sight of his cock disappearing into the most gorgeous ass he’s ever laid eyes on was almost enough to send him to the edge.

The world didn’t matter anymore. Nothing did. It was louislouislouislouis, his moans, and the shaking mattress.

Suddenly, with the right angle, Louis’ eyes shot open and a guttural grunt escaped from his lips. “There! There! Oh my God!” He shouted and Harry got the damn memo. Harry gripped the bottom’s shoulder and beat down harder than ever. 

“I’m…gonna…cum.” Louis cried under the never-ending attack on his bundle of nerves.

“Me too, babe. Gosh you’re so fucking sexy.” Harry commented & his rhythm became sloppier and more hectic.

Soon after, Louis came all over the mattress with a loud, pleased gasp. He slumped down on his stomach as Harry accelerated to reach his climax.

 

In no time, Louis was filled to the brim. Harry rode out his orgasm and fell next to the other lad.

“Best fuck ever.” Louis declared. He leaned in for a sloppy kiss.

“How does my place sound?” Harry asked.

“Marvellous.”

 


End file.
